Wooden fences are commonly used in household, commercial and industrial establishments. Conventionally, wooden fences are constructed by placing fence posts in the earth. These fence posts are embedded in the earth at desired distances from each other. Runners conventionally extend between the fence posts. Commonly, at least two horizontal runners will extend in parallel relationship between fence posts. So as to maintain the structural integrity of the wooden fence, vertical pickets are commonly nailed to these runners and extend in spaced parallel relationship from each other.
Gates are commonly applied between fence posts so as to allow entry into and exit from the fenced area. Normally, the gates are hinged to one of the fence posts so as to allow the gate to swing outwardly or inwardly. In conventional construction, the gate is commonly formed of a rectangular pattern of vertical and horizontal members. One vertical side of the gate will be hingedly connected to the fence post. Under certain circumstances, pickets or other forms of braces will extend between the vertical sides of the fence gate or between the horizontal portions of the fence gate.
Unfortunately, in virtually all circumstances, the gate must be "custom made" so as to fit the distances between the fence posts. Normally, fence posts are spaced to the desires of the owner. There is no standardized or generally accepted distance between the fence posts. As a result, it is necessary to build the gate to fit the distance between the fence posts. Heretofore, there have not been fence gates which are adaptable to the varying distances between fence posts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fence gate which is adaptable to the varying distances between fence posts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence gate that can be mass produced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fence gate that has strong structural integrity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fence gate that can be stored and shipped in a compact disassembled fashion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fence gate which is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.